


there's room for two

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [6]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoosier and his blankets, Hoosier is a dork confirmed, idk guys i tried to make it fluffy pls be gentle, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “What exactly are you doing?” you ask, stopping to lean against the arm of the couch.Hoosier turns around, childish grin on his face, and gestures proudly towards the mound. “It’s a blanket fort!”You tilt your head, eyeing a particularly wobbly half of said fort with caution. “Are you sure?”
Relationships: Bill "Hoosier" Smith/Reader
Series: fluffy february fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	there's room for two

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever reader insert fic and honestly i'm not that happy with how it turned out but i tried my best. i struggle a lot with writing in this tense (or whatever it's called idk) so apologies in advance if it sucks

You step into the apartment, bags of groceries in hand, take one look at your boyfriend and let out a laugh. You drop the bags onto the counter, which is the only division between the kitchen and the living-room, and turn to watch your boyfriend as he continues to struggle with the many blankets and cushions he’s somehow arranged into a fort of sorts in the space in front of the TV.

“What exactly are you doing?” you ask, stopping to lean against the arm of the couch.

Hoosier turns around, childish grin on his face, and gestures proudly towards the mound. “It’s a blanket fort!”

You tilt your head, eyeing a particularly wobbly half of said fort with caution. “Are you sure?”

Hoosier scoffs, crawling underneath the blankets to further prove his point. “See?” He pokes his head out, raising his brows suggestively. “Blanket fort.”

Chuckling to yourself, you go to put the groceries away before the frozen food defrosts. It’s as you’re taking a swig of pineapple juice from the carton left in the fridge that you feel two arms snake around your waist, pulling you back against a warm chest.

Hoosier drops a kiss to the top of your head, nose brushing through your hair with a happy sigh, and you relax into his hold as a light smile plays over your face. You shake the carton by Hoosier’s head, “Juice?”

You don’t get a response, unless taking the juice from your hands and practically throwing it back into the fridge before spinning you around and cornering you against the cupboards counts as one. You blink up at Hoosier through your eyelashes, head tilted just slightly and watching with a smirk as Hoosier’s eyes dart down to your lips.

Before you can make a sarcastic comment, Hoosier ducks down, fingers curled under the curve of your jaw to coax you up into a kiss. You follow willingly, pliant under Hoosier’s commanding touch, your lips falling apart as a tongue swipes along them in a silent plea for access. You moan into the kiss, breath stolen in the moment as Hoosier trails his free hand up your side until it stops to cup your cheek, drawing you closer still.

Hoosier’s the one to break the kiss first, pulling away with a satisfying _pop,_ your lower lip caught between his teeth for an agonizingly long second before he lets it go. You watch as Hoosier licks his lips, very much looking like the cat that got the cream.

“You should join me.” he says, leaning in once more to brush his nose against yours.

You frown, “Join you where?”

“Under the blankets.” Hoosier explains with a soft smile, hand dropping to lace his fingers with yours. “There’s room for two.” He tilts his head to the side, giving his best puppy-dog eyes and that dopey smile that always manages to cause your heart to skip a beat and, really, how can you refuse him? With a nod that causes Hoosier’s smile to double in size, you allow yourself to be pulled into the living-room and ushered into the blanket fort that your boyfriend had made.

There’s a perfect view of the TV from inside and it’s oh-so-cosy that you finds yourself settling down amongst the many pillows scattered on the floor and pulling Hoosier closer, your head falling onto your boyfriend’s shoulder when an arm wraps itself around your side to keep you close. A sigh escapes your lips and you nuzzle closer, looking forward to a night of doing nothing but enjoying time with your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
